Scar
Scar is a four thousand year old male Skywing/Swiftwing hybrid. He was possesed on halloween by Uro. Biography Scar, then named Cloud, was a normal hybrid dragonet, at a time where hybrids weren't so unusual. His parents were both Skywings but his mother's father was a Swiftwing. Cloud (Scar) and his older sister, Athena, were walking the paths in their village on the 31st of October, it was Halloween. Cloud was only four and loved Halloween, so he had begged Athena to take him trick-or-treating a few hours previously. Athena, being a kind sister, agreed. Cloud had put on his outfit (he was dressing up as a pumkin) and off they had gone. They had collected a sack full of treats when Athena suggested they go home, it was almost 11 o'clock after all. Cloud pleaded with her to do one more house, so off they went. The next house on the street was an old one, it was made of crumbling bricks, patched up in some places by rotting wood. Athena knocked gently on the door, fearing it would collapse. They waited a few slow minutes and no one came. Athena said to the disapointed dragonet that there must be no one there, and that they should go back home. The siblings turned had to leave when they had heared a strange low voice that set there teeth on edge. They turned around and saw a tall elderly Nightwing that had smelled of rotting pig. The stranger invited the two young dragons in, saying he had the most delightful treat for the two. Athena tried to tell Cloud that they couldn't trust this dragon, that there was somthing not right, but Cloud knew that Athena was extremely suspicious and shrewd when it came to other dragons, and thought that maybe she was over reacting. They went inside the house, which smelt even worse than the dragon. They all stood still in the living room for a moment, until the stranger started to say things to Cloud's sister like, 'you're very intelligent, Athena.' And 'you're one of the only dragons who have caught onto what I'm doing.' Cloud was about to ask what he meant and Athena was about to ask how the dragon knew her name when the stranger stood rigid and a strange smokey black fog started to leak out his eyes. The stranger started to scream in agony. Athena tried to tell Cloud to leave, but the poor dragonet was petrified by fear. Athena grabbed his talon to pull him with her but the screaming stranger pushed her back. Athena was forced to flee without her younger brother. The strange mist continued to poor out the Nightwing's strange eyes, which were dull purplish grey. It stopped, the Nightwing's body crumpled to the ground and the mist started advancing towards Cloud. Cloud noticed the black fog was slightly more solid than normal fog and flashed glints of scarlet somtimes. He watched in horror as it went into his body, disapearing entirely. His mind went blank and a voice inside his head turned on. '"Cloud, I am Uro. You are Scar. You're sister is far too intelligent. She is next to die." ' Of course, Cloud, who loved his sister, tried to argue back but to his surprise, he couldn't move his mouth. He couldn't even control his thoughts. His legs started moving by themselves and his wings started flapping, causing him to fly. He was in trouble. Uro brought the dragonet to a house. Cloud saw it was his, it was his chance to alert his parents if Athena hadn't already. They stept inside whilst Cloud tried desperately to yell out. Uro told him to give up, and that it was hopeless to keep trying. They stept into what Cloud knew as Athena's room, where Athena was sleeping peacefully. Cloud was confused and offended in why Athena wasn't frantically trying to save him. Uro explained that time moves quickly when you're mind controlled, and that his parents had given Athena sleep medicine so she would stop worrying and get some rest. Uro forced Cloud to keep stepping forward to Athena, until he was standing right over her. Cloud focused more than ever and yelled out as loud as he could, alerting his parents in the next room and causing Athena to wake up screaming. Of course his parents were too late, Uro had already made Cloud rip out Athena's throat. Cloud watched Athena's body bleed out over the bed, staining it and the floor red. Cloud couldn't stop his already bloody talons from smashing Athena's bedroom window, grabbing the two sharpest shards and plunging them into his parents hearts. He looked at his dead familiy, greif and sorrow washing over him yet he couldn't cry. He tried to ignore Uro's laughing, but he couldn't. Cloud was no longer Cloud, he was Scar. Appearence Before Possession Cloud (Scar) was a handsome young dragonet. He had glossy pale red scales and bright aqua eyes. Seeming as he was more Skywing than Swiftwing, this caused him to appear more Skywing. He had a silky dark grey mane like a Swiftwing, yet the tuft on his tail was evidently missing. His talons were creamy light grey that slowly turned into red as it progressed up his arms. His teeth and claws were spotless pure white because he was so young, and they were slightly on the blunter side. After Possession After possession, Scar's appearence changed for the worse. His scales became a dirty brownish red. His eyes became sunken and a dull grape colour, signaling he is possesed. His white teeth are yellow, rotting and pointed, some are even missing. They always show as his lips rotted away some years previously. One of his long, ivory coloured horns snapped of near the root, which Uro made him replace with a metal prosphetic. This artificial horn is sharper than a knife and a tool that Uro makes Scar use to impale victims. Scar's beautiful mane now hangs in ragged matted clumps, every strand a different length and tangled with the ones beside it. He, as his name suggests, is covered with deep, pink scars, given to him by Uro when he doesn't cooperate. His wings are torn and tattered at the edge, there is one long rip on his right wing Personality Scar was an innocent dragonet before he was possesed. He was extremely happy and playful, his cheerful attitude measuring out his sisters level-headed serious personality. He was very naìve, he believed in trusting everyone and always abided by that, leading to his and his family's downfall. He is currently in a very dark place, he wants to just die. Scar is determined that he will overthrow Uro, he has done what was once thought impossible, to be able to keep his mind and thoughts while Uro takes residence in his soul. In those moments of clarity he gets when he focuses on ridding himself of Uro, he will yell out to alert anyone near him that he is close, telling them to escape while they can, he does this even when he knows Uro will hurt him for it. Scar will never be a cold-hearted, sadistic murderer like Uro, though those who know about him think that he is just that. Scar just wants a tight, warm hug, even though he will never get this without someone dying. He wishes to become a sunflower after he dies as they are bright, alway look at the sun and symbolise happiness (to him....in real life, they actually symbolise pure thoughts but that still makes sense for this dragon). Relationships Athena Scar's sister loved him, he adored her. Scar wishes it could've ended differenly, while Athena understood what had happened to him in her dying moments. Mother Scar's mother had loved her son and was in absolute shock when she found he had killed Athena. She didn't notice the glass stab her heart and died painlessly. Scar was sorry. Father His father also couldn't believe Scar, his son, had murdered Athena. He, like Athena, was clever and noticed hus son's eyes weren't right. He died knowing he wasn't killed by the Cloud he knew. Uro Scar's pet peeve in life, his demon. Uro feels a mutual hate for Scar, but knows they are stuck in the dragonet's body for eternity, if they leave it, they cease existing (in other words, they die). Uro tortures Scar. Trivia *Demons cause dragon's eyes to change colours, in Scar's case, it's dull purple. *The main reason Scar never refers to himself as Cloud is anymore because, 4,000 years later, he forgot his real name. *The remorse he felt after he killed his familiy almost killed Uro, which is why Scar can have a few seconds of clear thoughts now and again, because his demon is weak. *The first time he broke free of Uro's grasp was a complete fluke, it is unknown how that happened. *If Scar didn't call out to his parents he was there, Uro wouldn't have killed them, Uro was only there for Athena. *Uro has no gender. *Uro means torment in latin. *Scar lives in the caves that are in one of the mountains of the Sky Kingdom. A few dragons have seen him and escaped with their lives, but Skywing bones litter the cave... *He is known as 'The Ghost of Sky Mountain' even though he's not a ghost. *Scar tries not to think about how many dragons he's killed. *From being possessed by Uro, Scar can float without flapping his wings. *Scar is practically dead, he would die if Uro could leave his soul. Gallery Feel free to contribute to gallery, don't edit anything else. Category:Characters Category:Mentally Unwell Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Deceased Characters Category:Content (KittenQueen15) Category:Mature Content Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Tribeless Dragons